Sleep
by neverheardit
Summary: She just wanted to sleep
1. Chapter 1

Brennan couldn't sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept. Sure, she had crashed on the couch in her office and her desk as well, but that was just from utter exhaustion. Booth usually woke her up with a text or a phone call saying that had a new case before she had passed out for too long. She longed for the days when she could sleep whenever she pleased. She would go home at night, work on her book, then put her head to the pillow and sleep. Now, she would go home, fail at writing her book, then put her head on the pillow and lie there. She would lie there in the dark afraid to close her eyes, because she knew she would have a nightmare. Her nightmares were no longer filled with the gravedigger kidnapping and killing Hodgins, Booth, or her. No, they were filled with Booth and Hannah. The images running through her head of Booth and Hannah dancing at the club, leaving the Jefferson with Booth's hand in the small of her back, and eating dinner at the diner tortured Brennan every time she was able to closer her eyes for a second. Sleep evaded her. She hated that she was slowly losing control of herself. She feared now that she would never sleep again. Tonight she didn't even bother trying to sleep for she knew once and for all there was no hope. She knew she would never shake the image of Booth proposing to Hannah at Jefferson Donors' Ball out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Booth proposed to Hannah and Brennan had not been able to shut her eyes for more than 10 seconds. The images would jerk her away leaving her heart racing and leaving her with no hope of getting that much needed sleep. Brennan and Booth were at the latest suspect's house. Booth said his gut told him this man killed his brother, so there they were to question him. They heard a door slam and Brennan heard Booth yell, "Bones, he is going out the back. You go that way." Brennan turned to him and saw him pointing to the right side of the house as he ran around the left. She took off running.

She came around to the back of the house running only slightly behind Booth with their suspect running only a couple of feet ahead. The man was overweight and was struggling to stay ahead of Booth and her. Everything seems to happen in slow motion as their suspect turned around with a gun. Brennan faintly heard the sound of two gunshots, before she felt the pain in her chest. She gasps for breath as her back hits the ground. She blinks and then all she can see is Booth's face. She tries to clear her mind when she sees his lips moving knowing he is trying to talk to her. She faintly hears, "Bones you have to stay awake. The paramedics are on their way. Bones! Bones! Don't fall asleep." Brennan starts to struggle against the darkness clouding her vision, but then she remembers the last couple of months. She remembers how much she wants to sleep and she lets her eyes close.


	3. Alt End 1

AN: So I really didn't plan on continuing this but it seems a lot of you wanted more so here is one extra little ending. I thought of another way to end it but you'll have to wait on that one

Booth's fingers rubbed the ring he wore. He didn't wear it proudly. He wondered what he did wrong in his life for it to end up like this. He remembered the dreams he had before he joined the army. He dreamed of a loving wife, a couple of lighthearted kids, and a huge house with a big backyard. When he entered the army those dreams quickly changed. He dreamed about getting home in one piece, barely escaping torture, and Rebecca waiting for him at home. When he arrived home his dreams were changed back to the wife, kids, and house. Then Rebecca told him she was pregnant and she also said she wouldn't marry him. That was the first time he truly questioned his dreams. His dreams changed to include Parker and getting to spend more time with him. He then met Dr. Temperance Brennan and she changed his dreams forever. The wife in his dreams was no longer faceless. The children had her eyes and his smile. Parker dashed around the backyard of their house as his Bones chased him. His dreams changed when she said no to his vision. She crushed his heart and he moved on from his dreams. He gave up and decided that maybe dreams were just dreams. They were never meant to pass. His dreams changed when he met Hannah. He dreamed of sitting with her in the dinner, dancing with her at a club, and hanging out with her and Parker in his apartment. His dreams never included marriage. He knew he wanted to get married though and he could see spending 30, 40, and maybe even 50 years with her. He knew he loved her, but not the way he loved Bones. He figured everyone loves their dreams. "In your Dreams" people always said when something wasn't plausible. Why use that expression if dreams were possible. In his dreams he could be with Bones and that was it. His dreams soon changed to nightmares as he saw himself breaking up with Hannah and Bones dieing in his arms over and over again. He would wake up covered in sweat with his hand on his chest as he gasped. He would slam his eye shut as the tears began to fall from his eyes. He silently begged for it not to be true, but then his hand would hit the ring he wore on a chain around his neck. The one Bones left to him in her will. The one her mother use to wear. As soon as his fingers brushed that ring he would lose the battle and the tears would fall.


	4. Alt End 2

"Please, Bones you have to open your eyes."

Brennan sees a blurred Booth in front of her before she closes her eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep Bones just please open your eyes again for me"

But she is still so tired and sleep is to inviting right now so she lets herself drift off.

The next time she opens her eyes everything is clear. Booth has tears falling from his eyes as he squeezes her hand and calls for a doctor. She is to focused on Booth to really listen to everything the doctor says. She catches a word here a there something about being in a coma for a week and the bullet nicking her heart. She hears the phrase lucky to be alive a couple of times, but she only really registers it becomes the few times the doctor said it more tears fell form Booth's eyes and he squeezed her hand even tighter. As soon as the doctor leaves Booth finally opens his mouth. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Her throat is scratchy and she tries to sit up, but Booth quickly forces her to stay where she is.

"Hey Bones you just woke up form a coma take is easy." He gives her some water from a glass with a straw to make I easier on her.

"How long have you been here Booth?" She asks. He looks horrible. He is wearing hospital scrubs and looks like he hasn't shaved in awhile."

"Bones, you almost dies and you were in a coma for a week how long do you think I've been here?"

"You shouldn't be here that long Booth. You look like yu are about to pass out. Surely, Hannah must be worried."

"Hannah is gone Bones."

"I don't understand"

"The paramedics told me you were bleeding out and you might not make it to the hospital. You passed out but you made it. I called everyone. We sat in the waiting room for hours. No one would tell us anything. And Hannah was trying to make me feel better because I kept saying it was all my fault. She told me that it wasn't my fault things happen out in the field and I would have my partner back in no time. She tired to get me to go change my clothes. I had your blood all over me. She told me you had everyone else waiting for you and you wouldn't miss me for 30 minutes while I changed clothes. I was upset and didn't really connect all of what she was telling me, but suddenly I was yelling. I was telling her you weren't a cop and I should never have sent you after a suspect. I said some other stuff and then yelled at her that you weren't just my partner that was my best friend in there dieing. I guess she had finally had it with our friendship. She tugged the ring off and was screaming at me what's this mean Seeley. You want to marry me. I am suppose to be your best friend. I didn't have to think before I finally told Hannah no one could ever be my best friend except for you. And that's when I realized I would never love Hannah like I love you Bones. I'm sorry."

Brennan had tears falling from here eyes. She didn't fully grasp what Booth was saying. Was it really over between Hannah and he?

Booth could read it in her eyes thought and he said "Bones its over for good. She is already back in Afghanistan. I screwed up. I should have waited until you were ready. I want to be with you Bones please."

"Booth so much has changed between us these last few months." Brennan said struggling to keep her eyes opened. She was so tired and her chest hurt.

Booth say her struggling to stay awake and said, "Bones we have so much to talk about, but right now you need to stay focused on healing. I'm not going to give up this time. I am going to be by your side until we figure this out. Even if I have ti wait the rest of my life. I should have told you this before, but I love you Bones."

Brennan's eyes went wide and Booth's declaration. She couldn't say anything.

"I mean it Bones. I'm going to be right here. Close your eyes and get some sleep.

Brennan knew they would have plenty of time to talk later. She was just so tired right now. So she let her eyes closed and with her hand in Booth's she fell asleep.


End file.
